fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naturae Dominae
Naturae Dominae (ネイチャー, Neichā) is a Caster-type magic that enables the user to recreate earthly weapons purely from the Earth's natural energy, using the world's atmosphere itself composed of Eternano. Although the user can create any kinds of ranged weapons, they cannot materialized melee weapons. Description Naturae Dominae allows the user to recreate earthly weapons under the dominion of ranged weapons, naturally from the Earth's natural energy, using the world's atmosphere itself composed of Eternano. Renown weapons are perfectly earthly to the user though it would actually requires intense training to masterfully use them in battle. This makes for aerial and long-ranged usage even by those with overwhelming spiritual might. The precision and accurateness of Naturae Dominae depends not just on the natural energy from the crust of Earth's core alone, but also the essence of being one and in sync with the spirits of mother nature, the environment and its atmosphere such as Eternano. In particular, for a master user like Keith, the projectile will be perfectly unavoidable when fired at the target. Yet, if the user is an inexperienced mage, its projectiles will not be precise or accurate at all. The projectile works like any other ammunition in that it won't pierce through an invisible projectile simply from the effect of the world's Eternano. Nevertheless, once more, if the user is in sync with the spirits of mother nature besides requiring a strong magical power, they could easily pierce through the invisible projectile of much weaker mages. However, the user can only create ranged weapons unlike its polar opposite Etherea being only able to create melee weapons. Likewise to Etherea, it's restriction is backward for Naturae Dominae can't create melee weapons while Etherea can't create ranged weapons. The user utilizes the natural energy from the environment and its atmosphere all in a while influencing the shapes of any ranged weapons by altering guises. As a result, there are varying shapes to mold his own ranged weapon such as the equivalent of all kinds of missile weapons that have knowingly existed throughout the world of Fiore prior to modern day until it has either been forgotten or lost forever from ancient time. Even so, those remnants were ashes to ashes still lingering alongside mother nature, coinciding every soil there is from the nothingness of dusts to dusts in order for Keith to revivify its realism back again with Naturae Dominae for another reuse. This typically concealed the true nature of how the weapons are used in battle when the long-ranged combatant user is forced into close combat. The weapons naturally takes on an unintelligible, opaque appearance that seem to be in the color correlating with the environment using the world's atmosphere throughout Eternano. Furthermore, the weapons darken quite obscurely and symbolizes the natural environment unseen to the naked eye. Additionally, it can also exude an unorthodox energy invoking the atmosphere to cause a sudden weather change. All in all is well-concentrated on the user's mind, body, and soul having achieved oneness within the spirits of mother nature intact. Trivia * The concept of this magic is based on Zicoihno's idea of Etherea, but being its polar opposite as Ethereal can only create melee weapons and not ranged weapons. * On the other hand, Naturae Dominae relies on syncing with mother nature and its natural energy to create ranged weapons rather than Etherea relying on the user's raw magical energy to create melee weapons. * In religion, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" is a phrase in which was stated from the Anglican Book of Common Prayer burial service. *Article taken over by Jonny. * The Magic Naturae Dominae'' ''means ''Mother Nature ''in Latin. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Rare Magic